Barundabagungasaurus
Barundabagungasaurus is a mutated Brachyosaurus kaiju created by BRK. Appearance Barundabagungasaurus is a Brachyosaurus that was mutated into a I'm fast as FUCK BOIsaurus, he has a big brown horn, and blue feathers, he also has two spots one blue on the head and the other red in the sides of the body, but the most bizarre trait of him is the arms his right arm is thinner, but bigger and his left hand is thicker, but smaller. History Barundabagungasaurus is mutated Brachyosaurus has became a I'm fast as FUCK BOIsaurus and was created in lab on Beijing, China.He was created by Doc.Hory Fu Kyu and he created Barundabagungasaurus as a part time job. Barundabagungasaurus is friends with T-Rex and both often play poker. Movies Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Abraham Lincoln After being created Barundabagungasaurus swam to America where he went to destroy the White House after Trump was elected, but he was defeated by the Abraham Lincoln Statue.After 1 month of training Barundabagungasaurus came back for his revenge he used his Pepper Spray Beam and destroyed the Abraham Lincoln statue. Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Team RWBY After the defeat of Lincoln, Barundabagungasaurus decided to use the internet. While on the internet he discovered RWBY and he hated. He went to RWBY's Universe and he destroyed it by killing everyone. Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Crystal Gems After, RWBY he moved to the television and started watching cartoons and he started watching Steven Universe and once again he f#ucking hated it. H e went to SU's universe and obliterated the living shit out of it. Barundabagungasaurus in The Case of the London Riots TBA Barundabagungasaurus in China Town A sitcom maybe in 2031 that shows Barundabagungasaurus life in China Town. Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Kaiju Girls A collaboration with Tsuburaya Prod. made for the 20th anniversary of Barundabagungasaurus where he fought the Kaiju Girls. Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Abraham Lincoln II: The Revenge of the President In the year 2038 the American Military decided to rebuilt the statue of Lincoln, but with the objective of destroying Barundabagungasaurus. After sending nukes against China to make Barundabagungasaurus come to America. When the Barundabagungasaurus appeared Abraham kicked his goddamn ass in 10 minutes. After he was sent to be studied Baby Barundabagungasurus appeared to save his dad after that Baby Barundabagungasaurus destroyed Lincoln he saved his father, but he was soon eaten be his dad. Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Cryo-Barundabagungasaurus TBA Barundabagungasaurus Vs. Pyro-Barundabagungasaurus TBA Abilities * Pepper Spray Beam: A beam made of pepper spray that can blind his opponents; * Picket Protest Sign Generator: Barundabagungasaurus can make various protest signs and throw them against his enemies; * Chinese Food Projection: Barundabagungasaurus can create projections of chinese food and throw at his enemies and when it hits his enemies it explode * Dubstep Beam: He can shoot a beam made out of dubstep from his horn; * Fandom Cannon: It's beam made out of shitty fnaf memes and undertale memes; * Between Dimensions: He can go to another dimensions and affect them by killing someone or destroying something; * Invincibility: His body can't be destroyed by anything, but he can die of starvation, organ failure, cancer, antimatter, blackholes, etc. Trivia * Barundabagungasaurus likes chinese food; * He was my first op kaiju. * The reason why Barundabagungasaurus' fossil was in Doc. Hory Fukyu's lab is unknown. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:TRIGGERED Category:BRK's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Gender Fluid Kaiju Category:OP Characters